


Двенадцатая ночь

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слухи об увлечении королем Ричардом своей племянницей Елизаветой подогревались неким конфузом, случившемся на рождественском королевском балу, когда две дамы появились в одинаковых платьях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Кто она?

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, о ком вы?

Анна встала: такая слабость, ноги как чужие. Опираясь на руку старого друга, она подошла к окну. Осень… Когда-то она любила осень за вкус спелых яблок и аромат меда, за праздник святого Мартина и даже за дождливые дни, когда можно было, пережидая ненастье, собраться вместе и рассказывать и слушать истории: страшные и забавные, любовные и героические, о прекрасных дамах и верных рыцарях, о жадных торговцах и смышленых слугах. Позже она полюбила осень за то, что ночи становились дольше, и так приятно было понежиться в теплой постели подольше с ее любимым мужем. Ее Ричардом.

Теперь она умирает. Неизвестно, переживет ли она зиму. И уж точно не ясно, настанет ли для нее весна. Анна не знала, желает ли она дальше осложнять своим существованием жизнь супруга, но знала, что ненавидит эту осень, ее последнюю осень - пору, пронизанную, как бесконечным дождем, болью и страданиями.

— Френсис, мой друг. Мой товарищ по детским играм. Мой и Ричарда. Не стоит меня жалеть: это к большей боли. Может, я и мертва для всех. Но я еще слышу, и я еще понимаю: Англии нужна новая королева. Так кто она?

— Джоанна Португальская.

Анна кивнула. Достойный и дальновидный выбор. Джоанна — праправнучка Джона Гонта, королевская кровь и кровь Ланкастеров — лучшую претендентку, чтобы связать руки недоброжелателям и разрешить многолетнюю войну, трудно отыскать. Так бы рассудил мужчина, но Анна, даже будучи королевой, оставалась женщиной. Джоанна — ровесница ее Ричарда. Неужели такому брильянту не нашлось столько времени огранки? Все твердили о благочестии и набожности принцессы, но Анна видела в этом строптивость. Может, Ричарду и не надобна слишком покорная жена, но она должна ценить его и уважать. Хотя даже на это можно закрыть глаза. Важно другое: Ричарду нужен наследник. Сможет ли престарелая Джоанна в тридцать с лишним лет подарить ему сына? Анна моложе ее. Бог видит, она не обделена вниманием мужа, но кроме ее надежды и тревоги, кроме ее солнца Эдуарда, Господь забирал ее детей, только они успевали закрепиться в ее утробе. И даже отсрочка для Эдуарда была только способом покарать Анну за какой-то непокаянный грех. Малыш Нед ушел в час триумфа новых короля и королевы. Но ничего. Скоро Анна навсегда будет вместе с сыном.

Кто она такая, принцесса Джоанна? Анна решилась написать ей тайно письмо — не как сопернице, скорее она чувствовала себя матерью, отдающей своего единственного сына некой чужой женщине. Возможно, Анна уже ничего не может изменить, но она может благословить этот брак и поделиться некоторыми тайнами, которые сделают жизнь молодой более комфортной.

…Анна перечитывала ответное письмо Джоанны и была в отчаянии. Принцесса португальская была замечательной женщиной. Все льстивые слова относительно неё оказались правдой и даже больше. Плохо было одно. Она не желала мужа Анны. Джоанна не желала себе вообще никакого мужа, какими бы достоинствами он не обладал, кроме Иисуса Христа. Джоанне оставалось смириться, как когда-то смирилась Анна в своем первом браке, когда политические интересы были выше собственных чувств. Тогда не в ее власти было изменить судьбу. Тогда, но не теперь.

Когда Ричард решил приблизить ко двору старших дочерей Елизаветы Вудвилл, Анна не сказала ни слова, хотя идея ей не нравилась. Девочкам она зла не желала, но Анна замечала то, что отказывался видеть Ричард: старшая из сестер, Елизавета, смотрела на ее мужа глазами влюбленной женщины, а не любящей племянницы. «У глупышки нет никаких шансов», — успокаивала себя Анна. Ричард обещал найти девушкам достойных женихов и, как оказалось, выполнял обещание: вместе с переговорами о браке Ричарда велись переговоры о браке Елизаветы и брата Джоанны — Герцога Бехского, Мануэля. Может, этому молодому человеку и не суждено было стать королем, но для девушки с сомнительной законностью рождения очень выгодная партия. Сама Елизавета восторга по этому поводу не выявляла.

— Сколько этих женихов уже было? И где они? Судьба готовит мне одного-единственного, — услышала брошенное сестре Сесилии откровение Анна.

И правда. В женихах Елизаветы Йоркской в свое время значились и сын Джона Монтегю, и французский принц. По той или иной причине помолвки каждый рас разторгались. Относительно надеж Елизаветы, то почему бы и нет, если Лиззи действительно любит Ричарда? Она будет хорошей женой, а если окажется, что девушка так же плодовита, как и ее мать, то о наследовании детьми Ричарда английского трона можно не беспокоиться.

Расспросив девушку с пристрастием, Анна все-таки добилась от нее правды.

— Я даю тебе свое благословление, — Анна внимательно наблюдала за изменившейся в лице, удивленной Елизаветой. Каково было ей, низверженной принцессе, получать подобную королевскую подачку? — Теперь подумаем, что можно сделать, чтобы и король согласился, что вы его судьба.

Королеве удалось поставить на место самоуверенную Елизавету Йоркскую.

— Так что же делать? — растерянно проговорила она, совсем не ожидавшая такого поворота.

— Просите свою матушку молиться не за мою смерть, а за здравие, хотя бы до Рождества…

***

 

Молитвами или как еще, но здоровье королевы к Рождеству пошло на поправку. Она танцевала и смеялась, шутила, меняла наряды. Все шло так хорошо, пока в самом разгаре праздника не случилось нечто возмутительное. Королева в очередной раз сменила платье, но когда она показалась перед подданными, то оказалось, что платье одной из ее фрейлин — Елизаветы — в точности повторяет королевское. Та же ткань, та же подбивка мехом, даже маски были у обеих женщин одинаковы. Если бы не брошь на груди королевы, то женщины были бы схожи, как две капли воды. Злая шутка, ведь всем было понятно, что это только снаружи, а вот начинка… Только глупец предпочел бы изможденное тело стареющей королевы ее молодой, пышущей здоровьем даме. Король Ричард оказался не таким. Через некоторое время оказалось, что монарх и смелая фрейлина исчезли из бального зала. Королева старалась держать лицо и всем видом показывала, что не замечает этого или же это не имеет значения. И двор пытался прятать сочувствующие взгляды и приглушать недобрый шепоток: «Несчастная Анна».

***

 

Ночью все кошки серые. Тем удивительно, что неопытная девица, впервые решившись на грех, предпочтет темный уголок освещенной зале и мягкому ложу. Может, она не настолько опытна, чтобы знать, как приласкать мужчину, но достаточно любопытна, чтобы попытаться пальчиками исследовать мужской член, а потом, испугавшись, насколько он вырос, попытаться сбежать?

Ричард быстро догнал ее. Ведь все бегство ее состояло из рывка к стене — не остановить, а подзадорить. Так и получилось: через мгновение она оказалась зажатой между стеной и телом Ричарда. Он слишком поспешно задрал ее юбки, слишком поспешно освободил себя от малого количества одежды, мешающему их воссоединению, слишком поспешно вошел в нее. Если бы она была девственницей, то испытала бы неприятные моменты, но теперь ей такая боль была сладостна. Она выгнула спину так, чтобы почувствовать их слияние, как можно глубже, как можно плотнее, и прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы не застонать.

— Не сдерживай себя, любовь моя. Нас никто не услышит.

Нельзя. «Ты же не глух, любовь моя», — если бы могла, сказала она. Ей было невыносимо, что он не узнал ее и выбрал другую. Но благодаря ошибке Ричарда теперь она может украсть подаренное ранее сопернице счастье. Бесстыже подмахивая бедрами, она поддавалась почти забытому общему безумию. На грани, она вытянулась, готовая закричать, но горло сжал спазм самой сладчайшей любовной болезни.

— Ненни!

Только мгновениями позже, приходя в себя, когда он держал ее в своих объятьях, удовлетворенный, но все еще не желающий покидать ее лоно, она поняла, что это ей не послышалось.

— Ненни, — повторил Ричард, уже не неистово, а тихо, нежно, как дуновение ветерка.

— Ты знал? — она все еще была не уверена, что ее заговор был так легко раскрыт. Все готовилось в строжайшем секрете, но кто его знает, где скрывается шпион.

— Я был удивлен. Милая шутка. Но я узнаю мою женушку из тысячи.

Ричард желал большего. За неимением кровати он смахивал ненужные вещи с письменного стола.

«Что я наделала, — поздно было себя корить и поздно просить остановиться. — Господь, оставь мою болезнь мне. Пощади его», — молила Анна.

***

 

Анна угасала. Самонадеянно было думать, что можно не забыть, а оставить прошлое, перевернуть страницу и начать новую историю.

Она бы не допустила больше Ричарда к себе. Но он и не приходил. Никто не приходил, кроме неулыбчивых лекарей и молчаливых служанок. Ее отгородили от мира, или мир отгородили от нее.

На какой-то краткий миг Анна почувствовала надежду, когда поняла, что кровь в определенное время не пошла. В ту ночь ей приснился ее ушедший сын. Потом она разгадала знак верно: малыш Эдуард звал ее к себе. Оставалось ждать еще одного знака, когда она будет с ним и ее мальчику уже не будет так одиноко…

Анна Невилл скончалась 16 марта 1485 года в день солнечного затмения…


	2. Исход

«Что меня беспокоит в болезни вашей супруги - то, как она могла заразиться от вашего сына, если в момент его смерти её с ним не было» — писала Джоанна Португальская. — «Больше похоже, что именно так она пытается наказать себя, что не уберегла ребенка. Вера творит чудеса. Иногда и такие, что и не пожелаешь».

Король Ричард готов был начать ответное письмо и даже приподнял перо, но, задумавшись, отложил его в сторону.

Джоанна — хороший друг и советчик. Она могла бы стать достойной королевой, что в своей стране, что на чужбине.

Редко бывает так, чтобы политические интересы и зов сердца переплетались. Так случилось у них с Анной. Ричард пытался быть предусмотрительней старшего брата, позаботившись заранее, чтобы никто не смог манипулировать или игнорировать его супругу, если вдруг его не станет. Анна не просто королева. Короновавшись вместе, Ричард поставил ее вместе с собой, как соправителя. И, как оказалось, загнал себя в ловушку. Неудобная королева. Мнительность Анны только на руку тем, кто решил от нее избавиться. Одну попытку они уже предприняли, приправив ее пищу ядом.

Обнаружилось все совершенно случайно. Страдая отсутствием аппетита, Анна скормила приготовленное для нее мясо своему спаниелю Леди Изольде. Это ее и спасло, а животное умирало несколько дней.

Кому это было выгодно?

Прежде всего, как не страшно это звучало, самому Ричарду. Бесплодная королева, отмеченная проклятием, — тяжкое бремя для короля, который лишь недавно пришел к власти. Это Ричард знал, что скорее вырвет себе сердце, чем причинит зло Анне, но в глазах подданных он, несомненно, будет виновен.

На друзей думать не стоит, но кто знает, не пытаются ли они так решить проблему и помочь страдающей королеве скорее уйти из жизни.

Недруги… Вот кому точно выгодно убрать одну из опор силы Ричарда. Со смертью Анны ослабеет поддержка клана Невиллей и севера. Шаткое положение, которым они не преминут воспользоваться.

Еще ни друг, ни враг — Елизавета Вудвилль. Из-за Анны задерживалась свадьба ее дочери с португальским инфантом Мануэлем. Еще один потерянный жених не красит молодую девушку. К тому же с некоторых пор у Ричарда закралось подозрение, что две Елизаветы метят совсем не на португальца. Слух, не слух, но опальная королева уже обронила как-то: «Когда же наконец-то королева умрет?»

Что проще: зная, где появится зверь, устроить ему ловушку? И приманка есть — Анна. Только сможет ли она пережить еще одно покушение?

«Я даю согласие на наш брак, иначе отец начнет поиски нового претендента. С условием, что это сватовство будет последним. И я буду молиться за вас и королеву Анну», — писала Джоанна.

Перо Ричарда оставило темный развод на бумаге.

Добрая Джоанна. Ее предложение было как нельзя кстати. Стоило поднять ил, чтобы собрать пену. А святая Джоанна вымолит чудо.

Единственный друг еще с детства, которому можно было доверять, который никогда не причинит вреда Анне и не раскроет тайну, — Френсис Ловелл.

— Мне нужна мертвая женщина, похожая на королеву.

Френсис даже бровью не повел, выказывая удивление.

— Как скоро?

— К шестнадцатому марта. К затмению. Они явно увидят в этом знак.

***

 

В покойной королеве трудно было опознать прежнюю Анну Невилл: исхудавшая — просто мощи, — тусклые непонятного цвета волосы. Король Ричард у ее гроба плакал.

— Так убивается, как будто слезами пытается смыть грех, — злостно заметила тетка Анны, герцогиня Норфолк. Ей было за что держать обиду на Йорков. Прозорливой старой леди удалось пережить четырех мужей. От брака с последним — Джоном Вудвиллем — она, стоя на коленях, просила избавить ее у короля Эдуарда. «Разве плохо иметь молодого мужа? Немного удачи под конец жизни», — за глаза смеялась королевская чета. Муж был младше герцогини на двадцать лет. Расчет был предельно ясен. Но стараниями Ричарда Уорика, отца Анны, Джон Вудвилль давно уже гнил в земле, а Кэтрин Невилл присутствовала сначала на коронации своей племянницы, теперь на похоронах.

— Она была смыслом его жизни, — заметил Френсис в защиту.

— Конечно-конечно, — фыркнула герцогиня.

По правде сказать, еще в их юность в Миддлхейме, когда они участвовали в домашних спектаклях, у Ричарда была склонность переигрывать. Когда умер его сын, он переносил боль молча. В пользу старухи было, что она произнесла вслух то, о чем шептались многие. Но и Ричард не торопился. Когда пошли слухи, что причиной страшной смерти королевы стала молодая племянница, он несколько недель делал вид, что глух. Позже, словно опомнившись, он все опроверг и отправил рыдающую Елизавету Йоркскую под опеку благочестивой Маргариты Бофорт.

Как и следовало ожидать, враги решили воспользоваться шатким положением королевского трона в Англии. Скрывающийся в Франции Генри Тюдор готовился к войне. Глупый мальчишка, не догадывающийся, что оказался в западне. Вскоре с ним раз и навсегда будет покончено — именно в этом было уверенно ближайшее окружение Ричарда, причастное к некоторым тайнам. И тут вмешалась коварная судьба. Вместе с французскими отрядами пришла и некоторая зараза. Потница поразила ни кого-нибудь, а короля Ричарда как раз накануне решающего сражения. Еще в гостинце в Лейстере он почувствовал недомогание. Ночь в лагере оказалась для него неспокойной. Начались жар и лихорадка.

В одном из шатров проходил срочный совет.

— Невозможно! — взволнованный Ричард Ретклифф мерял шагами расстояние от одной стенки до другой. — Что если в том лагере узнают о здоровье короля. Отступать?

Уильям Кэтсби задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Отступать — невозможно. Но и без лидера мы — ничто. Кампания продумана идеально. И нужен только образ. Доспехи.

Ретклифф посмотрел на канцлера казначейства с сомнением: не случилась ли с ним болезнь и не бредит ли он. Зато другой участник заговора — Френсис Ловелл — прекрасно понял, о чем речь. Королева Анна, малышка Анна Невилл преподала хороший урок, доказав, что маска тоже может стать хорошим оружием. Королевский доспех — та же маска. И пока она не снята, мало кто поймет, кто под ней скрывается. Тем более сам Господь давал подсказки.

— У сэра Роберта Перси в отряде есть копейщик. Парень туповат, но на лицо похож на Его Величество. К тому же силен, как бык.

Копейщика звали Томас. И несмотря на заверения Ловелла в скудости его ума, он быстро понял поставленное перед ним задание: восседать на королевском коне Сэрри в королевских доспехах и в отдалении наблюдать за битвой.

— А корона у меня будет?

Его Величеству Ричарду такое бы не понравилось. Но ситуация была безвыходной, а это казалось такой малой уступкой.

Битва была спланирована заранее. Тактика проверена. Но во время мнимого отступления, когда отряды должны были перегруппироваться и поразить преследующего противника случилось, нечто непоправимое. Пришпорив коня, король бросился в гущу сражения.

***

 

Король был мертв. Бой объявили законченным.

Сэру Томасу Стэнли, в нужный момент избравшему правильную сторону, кое-что показалось странным. Он бы решил, что ему послышалось, но то же самое послышалось и его оруженосцу Джону. Вместо клича: «Англия и Йорк», король выкрикнул: «Умру королем!»

Не так уж и приятно было смотреть на обезображенное тело поверженного монарха и как его раздевают, но в кустах бузины он обнаружил затерявшийся коронет. Странность, но ценная находка. Стэнли еще раз присмотрелся к поверженному суверену, и открытие было не столь приятным и значительно омрачало победу.

Церемониально вручив трофей теперь уже возвеличенному пасынку, он, пока еще была такая возможность, попросил разговора наедине.

— Это не Йорк, — без долгих предисловий заявил он.

К чести Генри Тюдора, он не поддался панике и не выказал страха.

— Пока это все, что у нас есть.

Многие, кто могли бы открыть тайну подмены, были уже мертвы. Один из сподвижников Йорка, Френсис Ловелл, исчез. Другого, Уильяма Кэтсби, удалось захватить по дороге в Йорк. Два дня он вроде бы соглашался на переговоры, но, оказалось, тянул время. Соратника Ричарда казнили.

Триумфальная демонстрация поверженного врага в Лондоне отменялась. Поиски исчезнувшего короля осложнялись секретностью. Но если настоящий Ричард Йорк и был жив, то он словно канул в Лету.  
***

Как по одежде, то это был булочник как булочник. Только странный. Безопасней передвигаться днем, а он предпочитал ночь. И груз на его телеге был особый — человек, которого сжигала лихорадка. Опасно для больного, и стоило дать ему покой, но булочник двигался к своей цели — маленькому аббатству. И когда он постучал в ворота, подоспевшие люди тут же занялись хворым, а булочник потребовал переговорить с аббатисой.

Когда его желание выполнили и провели в кабинет матери-настоятельницы, то оказалось, что там присутствует еще один человек — молодая женщина на последних сроках беременности.

— Мне с трудом удалось удержать ее и напомнить, что теперь она ответственна не только за свою жизнь, — пояснила аббатиса.

— Ваша Милость, — склонился Френсис Ловелл, поскольку странным булочником был именно он.

— Сейчас просто леди Анна, — ответила женщина.

— Мы вернем все, что вам причитается, — заверил ее Френсис.

Анна кивнула и улыбнулась печальной, но такой спокойной улыбкой.

***

 

Ричард поправился, может, не так, как хотелось. Старая болезнь спины вдруг напомнила о себе. Передвигался он с трудом и характер испортился. Он часто ворчал и клял себя за бездействие. Когда Анна разрешилась от бремени, им и их детям пришлось бежать из Англии. «Временно, — сказал Ричард, — пока не наступит удобный момент».

Дети… Странное дело: за столько лет бесплодного брака сразу двое. Мальчик и девочка — Ричард и Сессилия. Имена для всех своих детей они подобрали давным-давно, когда узнали о первенце. И детишек должно было быть не меньше восьми. Почему не тогда, а теперь? Может, для того, чтобы она наконец-то познала такое спокойное счастье, когда не нужно гнаться за звездой.

Может, у них и будет восемь детей. Ричард жаловался на испорченное тело, но кое-что у него работало отменно, а Анна знала, как сделать так, чтобы его спина не сильно и нагружалась.

Ричард ждал известий от их доверенного лица — Френсиса Ловелла. Когда он просто исчез, Ричард был в ярости, а Анна, хоть и опасалась за близкого человека, но надеялась, что он никогда не появится. И Ричард не скажет: «Пора».  
Тогда ей вспоминается ее первый муж Эдуард Вестминстерский и его мать Маргарита Анжуйская. Возвращение не принесло им мира. Если бы мятежная Маргарита умерила амбиции, то, возможно, сейчас любовалась внуками.

Анна не желала больше терять ни мужа, ни детей. Она заслужила выстраданное и с таким трудом обретенное счастье.


End file.
